The Year They Will Never Forget
by Kilala Babe
Summary: At the end of ther sixed year the dark lord was killed and the war was over, now as the new year starts Harry and his friends meet excange stundent Akima Wildfire. the year is filled with love,friendship and betryl


**The year they will never forget **

It was Hermione, Harry, and Ron's

last year at school and they where so happy. The year before they killed the dark lord and the war was over so they went on summer holiday and that is where is story begins.

It was a sunny day at the burrow Harry and Ron played chess while Hermione and Ginny played with Julie. Julie was Hermione and Harry 's little girl they where engaged to be marred when they left school this year. Ron was alone like always but he had no idea that he was going to find the girl of his dreams.

On the other side of the world sat a pretty girl at her desk wile a litter in her hand that read,

Dear Miss Wildfire

We are happy to say that you have a chance to go to school in London for your last year you have been chosen to be an exchange student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for your last year. Pleas Wright us to confirm us that you are coming

I well love to go

Akima Wildfire 

Akima just sat there and looked at her quill and parchment she was just waiting on her owl to come home from her might hunt.

A few minuets later a Snow White owl came in and landed on the bed.

''Oh sky you are home I have been whiting for you well you tack this to the headmaster at Hogwarts for me ok''.

The owl gave a hoot and was off in to the night.

As the summer when on Akima stayed the same she had long black hair with light purple all thru it and ice blue on the tips that went down to her butt she was a punk rocker and always well be. Her eyes are light green but they change color depending on her mood. She liked rock and she can sing and play the guitar, she was in a band in the summer with her friends because she went to a "privet school " she really was a witch and went to a school for magically gifted kids she was in her last year in school she was going to London to finch up her schooling

But two weeks she got her litter saying what she needed and where to go to get on the train for Hogwarts.

When she got to London she stayed at the Leakey Cauldron for the last few days of her holiday.

On the last day be for she started at her new school she was nerves so she went shopping to get her mind off thing.

She was In a book store when she ran in to someone the hit was so hared that it knocked her down and the book that was in her hands fell on top of her.

''Um can you help me She asked under the pile of books''?

''Sorry about that'' said the boy she hit he was tall with red hire

''Bloody hell are you ok ''asked the boy next to the red headed boy

He had Jet-black hire and was holding hands with a girl with curly brown hire holding a baby.

''Yes I'm fine'' siad the girl

''Hi I 'm Akima by the way''

''Oh hay I 'm Ron'' siad the red head

''I am Harry and this is my girlfriend Hermione and ore little angel Julie.''

''Nice to meet you but I have to get going I have to finch packing term starts tomorrow and I need to get ready''.

''Are you go to start at Hogwarts you look a little old to be a first year don't you think ''stated Ron

''Yes I am going to start at Hogwarts but I am not a first year I am in my last year and I am an exchange student''Akima said

''We are in are last year to they all'' said together

''Where are you from then ''asked Hermione?

''I am from America ''said Akima

''Where are you staying tonight ''asked Harry?

''Um the Leakey Cauldron I think ''said Akima

''That is where we are staying'' they all said together again

''You know that is weird ''said Akima laughing a little and walked away.

''Hay whit up'' cameHarry running hand in hand with Hermione after Akima

''We well walk with you'' said Ron

None of them noticed the way she dressed or her hire they liked her for her and she loved that.

''Your hire is cool by the way'' said Hermione

''You like it'' asked Akima

''Yes it is your natural hire color'' asked Harry

''Yes'' side Akima

''That is so cool'' said Ron

When they whet back to the there rooms Hermione and Julie moved in with Akima but Akima did not care her and Hermione have became friends by dinner that night

''Are you a light sleeper ''asked Hermione to Akima that night after dinner?

'''No as long as I have my I pod and lab top I well be fine why ''asked Akima

''Oh just because Julie wakes up at night hunger and I just don't wont to bother you that is all''

oh she wont bother me she is so cute'' siad akima as shelayed onherbed andput her headphones on and colesed her eyes.

The next morning Akima made sure that she had all of her thing packed and then she locked her trunk and made her way own to get something to eat before they lift for kings cross to get on the train. When she got a muffin to eat when Ron came to her and started to talk to her

''Are you ready to go to kings cross we are about to leave''he asked

''Yes'', said Akima

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and there new Best Friend Akima got to the station got on the train and fond and empty compartment and sat down just then the door opened and they looked up to see there worst nightmare all but Akima's

Draco Malfoy

''Well Well Well looks what we have here''…then he stop in mid sentence when he saw Akima. He just stared at her he snapped out of it when she spoke

''Um who are you ''she asked.

''I am Draco Malfoy Who are you''?

''I am Akima Wildfire''

''Are you from Here?''

''No I am from America''

''Are you Pureblood''?

''Yes I am what do you think'' she asked

''Well since you are with mud blood I just thought that you were one two'' said Draco

''Where is a mud blood all I see in here are witches and wizards in there''Said Akima

''Well you are vary pretty even if you do hang out with them ''said Draco

''Well you are not bad looking yourself even if you are a jerk ''said Akima

''Thank you I well see you around ''said Draco as he lift

''Ok'' said Akima

''Doubt it''

''Do you like him ''asked Harry holding a sleeping Julie in his arms?

''As in like him do you mean wonting to tack a knife and putting in his hart and watching him bleed to death then yes I like him I like him a lot''. Ron looked Wide-eyed at her and Harry just laugh.

The rest of the ride was quit but for Julie's crying because she was hunger.

''You have a beautiful little girl Hermione'' said Akima.

''Thank you she is my world'' said Hermione

''They both are Mine ''said Harry as he kisses Hermione and Julie asleep in her mothers arms.

What a happy Family Akima thought.

''Welcome young and old we have a lot of new faces among the old we have some exchange student's this year from all over the world to join us for there last year so after the first years are sorted to there house the exchange student well be sorted in to there houses. After about 30 mines the first where in there house and now the exchange student where to go to the front of the hall''

To be sorted before long Akima was setting the stool and had the hat on her head then the hat yelled ''Gryindor''and then she jumped down from the stool and ran to her friend and she noticed that all of the boys in the school was looking at her.

The feast started and she ate and laugh then the feast was over Hermione lift Julie with Harry and me as she went to tack the first years to their dorms. While Harry and Akima where leaving the great hall when someone called out Akima's name.

''Akima hay Akima wait up'' yelled Draco

Akima turned around to see who said her name she had Julie in her arms

''Hay Draco'' said Akima.

''What do you won't Malfoy'' Asked Harry

''Hay can I talk to you alone Akima'' asked Draco.

''Sure ''said Akima as she gave Julie to her daddy

''I well meet up with you in the common room ok'' said Akima

''Ok the password is tiger lily''Harry whispered in her ear ok Bye he said as he walked away

''Chico'' she said,

''So what did you want to talk to me about ''she asked walking toured him

''I know that we just meat today but I wanted to know

If you well go out with me ''asked a very red Draco.

''Yes Draco I would like to but aren't you dating a girl in your house'' asked Akima

''Oh you mean Pansy we broke up at the end of last year because she was cheating on me with one of my friends lets not talk about her I want to know if… did you say yes''

''Yes I did'' said Akima

''Oh my god really you will ''said a very happy Draco

Akima took a step closer to Draco

And put her hand in his ''I said yes I would like to date you''.

''Ok then we are dating now right'' asked Draco

''Yes goodnight Draco'' and she kissed him on the cheek and walked toward where Harry went so she could tell her best friends and hope that they would be friend after she tells them she was dating there enemy well it is now or never. Back at the common room it was quit but for the trio Harry was setting looking at the fire wile Hermione hand her head on his shoulder washing there daughter play on the floor with a play gem that Hermione got from her parents wile she was there at the begin of the summer holiday just then the door opened and came in a very happy Akima

''Why are you so happy Akima ''asked Ron?

''Well don't get mad ok and promise that we well be friend no matter what''.

''We promise they ''said in unison

''Well um Draco just asked me out and I um said yes''

''I well understand if you guys don't wont to be friends with me any more.''

''I well always be your friend'' said Hermione

''And so well I'' said Harry

Ron did not say ant thing he just read his book

''He is the hottest guy in school'' said Hermione

''Well I think that I would rather have Harry ''said Akima

''Well that is not going to happen'' she gave a little laugh and hugged and kissed him.

Ron was stale quit and it started to worry Akima so she asked

''Um Ron are you ok'' asked Akima

''Yes I am fine just fine I think I am going to bed ''said Ron and he got up and started to walk up to the boys dorm

''Ok Good night Sweet dream Ron'' said Akima

''Whatever ''Ron said as he walked in to the dorm.

Akima saw how sad Ron looked and it made her fell bad and Harry saw this and looked at Akima and touched her arm and said

''He gets this way some times he well come around just give him some time ok''.


End file.
